


Held Weightless

by SylviaW1991



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Consent is Sexy, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, New Positions, Snake attributes, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaW1991/pseuds/SylviaW1991
Summary: Scales were rippling down his back, black and smooth to the touch. And, oh, did Aziraphale want to touch. His hands slid up his spine in firm caresses, the angel simply fascinated by the textural difference between them and the skin of the demon’s human form. “Look at you,” he cooed, “you lovely serpent.”--Written for the GO Events server's NTA Round 8: Sex Position Poker, ficlets based on a randomly dealt card from a deck of, ah, kinky playing cards.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70
Collections: NTA #8 - Is This Your Card?





	Held Weightless

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the title, [Sketch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk3tch/pseuds/Sk3tch)! lol
> 
> This was such a fun NTA to be a part of! I loved it <3 It was a challenge and a delight!

Scales were rippling down his back, black and smooth to the touch. And, oh, did Aziraphale want to touch. His hands slid up his spine in firm caresses, the angel simply fascinated by the textural difference between them and the skin of the demon’s human form. “Look at you,” he cooed, “you lovely serpent.”

Crowley let out some garbled excuse of a response and pushed back to encourage Aziraphale to start fucking him properly. Scales weren’t the only things on his skin, sweat dripping from his brow to the desk below. The bookshop windows were angled perfectly to have sunlight streaming over them, and it had still been dark when they’d started. Sticky, sweaty, nearing his limits, Crowley’s sharp claws sank into the wooden antique, and Aziraphale tutted above and behind him.

Crowley whined, pushing back again. Aziraphale leaned over him, Crowley’s scales soaking up his warmth as easily as if he was splayed over a rock at noon on a cloudless day. A strong arm banded about his waist, and pulled him back, claws leaving deep gouges in the desk. Crowley barely kept his balance, an attempt to step back resulting in a thigh being gripped and swept up. The change in angle, in the pressure, made spots appear in his vision. “ _Angel_ -!”

“That’s it, dear.” Aziraphale caressed his stomach, other hand sliding down his leg to keep his knee from bending. It kept Crowley off-balance, unable to put his weight fully on hands which barely clutched the desk and other foot too far ahead. The only thing keeping him up at all was his angel, holding tight and _still not moving his bloody hips_.

Crowley writhed helplessly, aching cock bobbing, and an outcry filled the air when the hand on his stomach drifted lower. It didn’t stay, the shock of the touch nearly sending Crowley tumbling to the floor. It wouldn’t be the first time since they’d begun, but Aziraphale kept him up and steady. “Oh, darling, you’re so very ready, aren’t you? You’ve been holding on so long for me.”

He’d dripped a veritable pool over Aziraphale’s desk, framed now by the scratches. He whimpered and tried to reply properly, but the position reduced him to whimpering and clenching his overstimulated muscles to try and encourage some precious motion. “If you’re beyond words-”

“M’not,” Crowley gasped, breathless and choked. He knew this would stop if he couldn’t utter his safe word. It had before, and that was the point. There was a lot this demon body could handle, a lot it _had_ handled, and sometimes he needed to get edged to his limits. Needed to be gripped, pushed, surrounded, filled, _used_ \- needed that grounding, inescapable pressure and all of Aziraphale’s attention focused solely on him. He needed to lose control entirely while also knowing he could stop at any time.

Here, in these arms, he was safe enough for just that. “M’jussst ssso clossse, angel, please.”

Aziraphale gave him a fond squeeze and _finally_ began to move.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This might kill the vibe, but when I saw this card the first thought that popped into my stupid brain was "He stick his leggy out real far"
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [Syl-Writes-Stuff](https://syl-writes-stuff.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
